


Naked

by chacusha



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Before leaving Terra in Zozo, the party leaves some spare clothes with Terra in case she wakes up before they return.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo (2019 Q2). Sweet_suzume gave me the prompt of Naked with Terra + any combo of Edgar/Locke/Celes/Sabin/Cyan/Gau, so I came up with this.

With Ramuh gone, someone needed to watch over Terra -- this Edgar had agreed to do -- and someone needed to check in on Narshe to make sure it was safe from further empire attack -- Cyan volunteered to do this. That left the rest to infiltrate the empire. But as everyone was heading out to begin their work, Edgar spoke up. "Wait a second."

The others turned to look at him.

"Don't you think Terra looks cold?"

"Huh?"

The others turned to look at the girl on the bed. She certainly looked uncomfortable -- she was sleeping at the moment, but fitfully, moving her head this way and that and shifting position in her sleep. It was hard to interpret the thermal state of a creature so otherworldly -- certainly she wasn't sweating -- but if anything she looked feverish.

"I don't know, she looks fine to me," Sabin said. "Just troubled, like the old man said."

Edgar tsked. "At the very least, she needs a blanket if she gets cold. Or consider -- what if she returns to her old self and doesn't have any clothes? Fur may be fine for Terra in her current form, but a lady should not have to go without any clothes."

Locked scratched his chin. It was very like Edgar to think of that. "Do we have any blankets...? Or spare clothes?"

Instinctively, all eyes in the room turned to Celes.

"Don't look at me," she said flatly. "All I have is the clothes on my back. I was lucky to escape South Figaro with my life. I didn't exactly have the liberty to pack spare clothes."

The mention of South Figaro reminded Locke -- the merchant's clothes! He opened his pack and began rummaging through the various potions and relics he'd collected on his journey so far, but it was clear that there was very little clothing among the bag's contents. "...Damn, I must have left it in Narshe."

"We can buy something in Jidoor and come back," Sabin suggested.

"I don't know if we have time for that," Celes replied. "Time is of the essence. We don't know for how much longer Ramuh's comrades will be alive, and we still need to find a way into the empire."

"So none of us have anything that could work as a blanket, even?" Cyan asked.

"Gau has!" Gau shouted. He took off his shawl made of wild animal pelts and laid it on top of Terra's sleeping form. She turned in her sleep but not so much that she wasn't still under the shawl.

The shawl was small -- meant to only cover the shoulders and upper arms of the young boy -- but Edgar liked the idea. If the others pooled together whatever extra clothes they had, it might be enough to work as a full outfit, at least a makeshift one that would serve until they had opportunity to return with something better.

Celes took off her cape. It was thin and travel-worn, but a good length, and she would not need it. Locke contributed a couple of sashes he normally kept tied around his waist. Sabin (incredibly) left behind his boots, assuring the others that he would be fine traveling barefoot. Locke pointed out that the boots would be too big for Terra to wear, but Edgar accepted the gift anyway, insisting it was better for her to have over-large shoes on her feet than nothing. Cyan did not have anything essential he could offer but he left with Edgar a spare ribbon useful for tying one's hair back.

With the eclectic set of gifts left behind, the others left Zozo, confident that Terra would come back to her senses eventually, and no matter when she did, she would be surrounded by friends.


End file.
